


Crybaby

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dream Pack, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Kind of? You know how this ship is, M/M, Oral Sex, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: Though he couldn't see it, he could hear the sneer when K asked, "You gonna cry?"Softly, not looking up, Proko admitted, "I might.""Didn't think youcouldcry."





	Crybaby

"Do you want me to leave?"

The quiver in Proko's voice made it clear that he didn't want to, but why should K have given a shit? It wasn't the real Proko. "Get out."

Though it was a command, Proko didn't move, his eyes distant and utterly false, too pale to be human. 

"I said _go_."

This Proko was less courageous than the original, but he seemed to find his spine for a moment when he shook his head, softly saying, "Not when you're like this."

 _Like this_ , K knew, simply meant _drunk_. Proko's face has been squeezed shut against the press of K's cock at the back of his throat when K had popped a handful of dreamt pills.

"Don't make me leave."

"Go fuck with Jiang."

Another command. Proko dropped his head, fisting his hands in the stained sheets and letting out a shaky sigh.

Though he couldn't see it, he could hear the sneer when K asked, "You gonna cry?"

Softly, not looking up, Proko admitted, "I might." He let out a soft whimper when a hand slid into his hair, pulling his head back enough that he could look K in the eye. 

"Didn't think you _could_ cry."

"Of course I can." Proko wasn't entirely sure of that, but K seemed to like it when he put on a brave face. 

"And you'd just let me make you cry?"

"I would." That, Proko was absolutely certain of. He sighed when K's hand slid from his hair, though it became a sharp yelp when it came down across his cheek instead. 

"You're a fucking coward, y'know that?" 

There was something wet and thick in K's voice, though Proko didn't dare point it out. Neither did he bother arguing: It was true, after all. He had only the dimmest spark of the fire that had made Ilya Prokopenko who he was. Even so, without his permission, he heard himself say, low and soft, "I won't leave you."

 _This_ , he knew, was the real Proko. He came to the surface now and again, when K needed him. The false Proko shivered. 

Another slap, and Proko whimpered. He tasted blood.

"You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you?"

Regretting it as soon as he spoke it, Proko said, "I would."

His empty hand coming to the back of Proko's neck to pull him closer, K pressed his cigarette to the hollow between Proko's collarbones. "Even this?"

Though he hissed at the pain, Proko didn't pull away. The real Proko would have enjoyed the burn, he told himself. You have to be him, for K. Voice shaky, he agreed, "Even this."

 

Leaning closer, his cigarette dropped to burn out in the sheets, K asked, his voice rough, "Even _this_?"

The kiss he pressed to Proko's lips was warm and soft and far gentler than Proko was used to.

_It isn't meant for me._

The realization hurt worse than any burn ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see, eh? Have some painful prokopinsky! :D
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
